


Lines

by 99sofia99



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Eyeliner, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99sofia99/pseuds/99sofia99
Summary: Wilson wears eyeliner.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Lines

Wilson jumped when his bathroom door opened out of the blue. His hand slipped and the black liner he was holding hit a black smudge against his brow bone.

„God, don’t sneak up on me like that!“

„Need a consult. 24 year old female-„

„In my bathroom?“

„What, is your medical mojo in better spirits in the kitchen?“ House walked up close behind him. Wilson was wiping at his skin with a pad drained in make up remover.

„No, but I’m obviously busy here. You could respect my privacy by waiting ten minutes until we discuss your latest puzzle.“

House was eyeing his friend intensely through the mirror. Wilson shot him an embarrassed look.

„What?“

House picked up the pen and turned it in his hand, inspecting it. „L’oréal perfect wing matt eyeliner. Waterproof“, he said dramatically.

„Wow. You know how to read. Impressive."

House watched with interest as Wilson removed the last bit of black ink from under his eyebrow. When he removed his hand, revealing a flawless cat eye, House's jaw dropped.

„I knew you were secretly a woman.“

Wilson rolled his eyes, putting the liner back in the ink container and screwing it closed. Not knowing what to do with himself, he steadied his weight on the sink with his hands and dropped his head to his chest, avoiding House's glare. But before he could finish the movement, he felt his friend's index and middle finger at his chin, turning his head around to muster him intensely, eyebrows pulled together slightly. Wilson forgot how to breathe.

„Why?“

„Why what?“ 

„Why are you dressing up like you’re attending an audition for a role in Ru Pauls Drag Race?“

„Because I am“, Wilson scoffed, annoyed. He took a hold of House's wrist, pushed his hand away, and stomped off towards the living room. House glanced after him, still turning the eyeliner between his fingers.

When he got to the living room, Wilson was sitting on the couch. National Geographic was on the television.

„Wait, so you’re not actually going anywhere?“ 

„While wearing pajama pants?“, Wilson said, tucking at his leg.

„You put on make-up to go nowhere?“

Wilson stayed silent. So did House, at a loss for words. He sat down on the couch beside Wilson, ignoring the television while not taking his eyes off the other.

A few seconds passed before Wilson spoke up. „Could you not do that?“

„Do what?“, House asked innocently.

„Stare at me like I’m a baroque museum's exhibit.“

„Well, you’re certainly just as magnificent", House said, keeping his tone mocking.

Wilson scoffed and folded his arms.

„Seriously. I should hire someone to paint you like this. In half a century, you will be the next Mona Lisa."

„Are you trying to compliment me?“, Wilson smirked.

„No, I just want to brag about my super deep in-depth knowlegde of art history.“

„You know, it really wouldn’t hurt you to admit when you like something, sometimes.“

„Well, that just takes all the fun out of the game, doesn’t it?“ House shifted on the couch, readjusting his legs on the table. He was still looking at Wilson.

Wilson smiled and turned his eyes back at the TV. The starved polar bear mom had just brought home a seal to feed to her children. Three white balls of fluff beamed at her in vivid fascination. 

„You’re pretty“, House said awkwardly, but more sincerely than Wilson had ever heard him. Wilson grinned broadly. Then he sat up and pushed himself closer to House on the couch, so he could lay his head on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this ages ago and wanted to make it longer, but didn't know where to go with it, so this is kinda unfinished. Hope you like it anyways :) English isn't my first language so please excuse any weird wordings/grammatical errors (but you can point them out if you want it helps me improve!). Also if you need some good music here's a song recommendation: Made By Desire by ÄTNA


End file.
